drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Jural Mirado
Description Handle: Visar Falmaien Name: Jural Mirado Division: Freelanders Age: 23 Gender: Male Nationality: Tairen Occupation: Thief Catcher Appearance: Jural is somewhat tall for a Tairen, standing at around 5’10”, but is so skinny that few people are intimidated by his height. He has dark blue eyes, dark skin, and short, curly black hair. He has a deep, somewhat monotonous voice. Jural wears typical tight Tairen-style breeches, and rarely wears anything more than a vest over his chest. He carries a short bamboo staff as a walking stick more than anything else, is rarely armed with anything more than a concealed dagger, and walks around confidently in the wooden clogs needed to keep his feet out of the mud. Personality: Jural is all about business. He does everything he possibly can to get paid well. If that means kissing up to nobles, then he does it, although he hardly enjoys belittling himself for fancy pants. Jural knows he benefits from this show of humility in the long run. Rare for someone born in the Maule, Jural can both read and write, for in the service of one patron, he managed to learn how. He pretends to other clients that he doesn’t if he sees any gain in it, however. Jural is a good actor when it counts, but he truly is strongly motivated by a selfish desire to improve his station in the world. He wants to become a member of the wealthy middle class someday, and he’s willing to try every dirty trick to get there. Overall, Jural thinks about Jural first, and although he’s good at faking it, deep down he’s proud, arrogant, and possesses a sly cunning when he sees money to be gained. Character History Jural was born from a lowly fisherman’s family in the Maule section of Tear. His father, Ji, was always busy trying to make a living from the Fingers. His mother, Pulla, wasted no time in pumping out as many children as possible to help support their impoverished family. Jural is the fourth child of eight surviving siblings. Early on, Jural resented his lowly position in life. He looked enviously at the Stone and its decadent lords. He wanted in on that wealth and power. He vowed as a teenager to make his own way in life, and some day he would be among them. He was only fourteen when he joined the thief catcher’s guild as an apprentice. The somewhat steady employment, and the prestige that thief catcher’s had with their exciting job easily attracted Jural’s attention. While training to become an expert thief catcher, Jural learned his way around the city like the back of his hand. He learned how to haggle for the best prices from clients, and learned how to make almost anyone feel at ease in a conversation, so he could glean every little piece of information without the speaker suspecting his intentions. Early on, he pressed for the best patrons, the high lords of Tear. While not lucky enough or professional enough to be hired by them directly, he did serve under a captain of the Defenders, and did his part to try to clean up the streets of the Maule. During this somewhat draconian patronage, Jural managed to pick up reading and writing, as the captain was an avid book reader, and had an impressive shelf of more than a dozen books. With this new skill, Jural used this as an edge over other thief catchers, since he could understand written messages, and could skillfully fake that he didn’t know how to read to unsuspecting clients or targets. When he was nineteen, Jural officially became a thief catcher in his own right. He steadily and successfully cultivated his reputation as a man who could get almost any job done. He went from client to client through the years, and slowly but surely has saved up an impressive fortune, which he plans to use to buy his own property outside the city some day. Jural is good at finding information, and good at leading his client towards the target, yet he rarely tries to get entangled with a target himself if he sees too much risk involved. He knows he’s not a skilled fighter, and he plays to his other strengths. Proud at how far he’s come, Jural does not often associate with his lowly fisher family anymore. His father disowned him for his arrogance, but Jural did not care much. He could do things by himself, and didn’t feel like he needed his family anymore. Thief catching in Tear has recently become a bit of a bore to him. At age 23, Jural’s found a young client with noble connections who wants to hunt someone down with a rather elusive profile. Chances are the target is either in hiding or escaped the city. Finally, thought Jural, a challenge worthy of his attention! Category:Biographies